You'll be in my heart
by Remvis
Summary: Pertemis fanfiction songfic based on the song You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins. Read for AU fluff, starting at the end of The Titans Curse. T rated only for brief mentions of Zoe's death.


Zoe was dead, and Percy couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face. He had only known the Huntress for a short while, but she was surely one of his friends, and he couldn't do anything to save her.

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

"Perseus," Artemis looked at the boy crouching over the body of her Huntress. "Let me send her off." Artemis extended her hand to the demigod.

 _Just take my hand_

 _And hold it tight_

Percy looked up at the Goddess behind him, tears coming from his eyes like a downpour. 'How could he feel so much for somebody that he barely knows?' Artemis couldn't help but think as she sent Zoe up to be one with the Stars.

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

Zoe had recognized Perseus as a friend; which meant that this male was different from the rest of them. 'I must protect him.' The thought came to her; she needed to guide him into what males ought to be, a gentlemen and kind.

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

"Don't cry Perseus, I've got you now." Said Artemis to the young demigod. Perseus' sobs subsided slightly.

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

"I-I couldn't save her," he gasped out. Artemis was concerned; this boy already thought he was responsible for Zoe's death? What kind of burden is the demigod holding for all of the fallen friends around him?

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

"Hush Perseus, it'll be alright." And with that, Artemis wrapped the demigod with her arms, letting her warmth permeate throughout Perseus, giving him a sense of security in her arms.

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

"We should be off, let us go to Olympus." The goddess said after a moment or two. The Demigod looked into her eyes, his own still red and puffy from the crying.

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

"I'll protect you Perseus, don't worry." Artemis told him, giving him a soft smile. He gave her a small smile back.

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

She wouldn't let a thing happen to the demigod.

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

She would defend this small broken boy.

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

Hades to whoever said anything.

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

Perseus Jackson had wormed himself unintentionally into Artemis' heart.

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel_

 _They just don't trust what they can't explain_

"We ought to reward Heroes for doing us services, not killing them!" Artemis almost shouted out vehemently to the rest of the Gods. "Perseus Jackson is under my protection." The other Gods were shocked for a moment, even Poseidon didn't know what to think about the Maiden Goddess proclaiming such a thing about his son.

 _I know we're different, but deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all_

Goddess and Demigod, two beings separated by eternity, and yet they both had the capacity for feelings and emotions. Artemis knew that she shouldn't be this attached to him; she just couldn't stop herself.

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes you'll be in my heart_

She would visit him now, every week. He smiled whenever he saw her visit. That smile brightened up her day like nothing else.

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

She watched over him as he aged, making sure that he was safe. She gave him a minor blessing to warn her when he was in danger that he couldn't handle, that she could be there for him when he needed her.

 _Don't listen to them_

 _'Cause what do they know_

Apollo showed up one day. "You two are awfully close." He said with an almost upset glint in his eyes.

"We might be, but you're not in any position to say anything about it, little brother. Don't you have a tavern to get to, some girl to wow with your charm and wit?" She spat the words out with anger; Percy knew that she was truly upset about her brother's actions. Apollo left them and Artemis said quietly;

"He- They all just don't understand. How can they, with all their cheating and sleeping around…"

 _We need each other, to have, to hold_

 _They'll see in time, I know_

"Good luck down there, Percy." Said Artemis with a worried smile before the demigod descended into the Labyrinth.

"Don't worry Artemis, I've got the String, it'll bring me back safe and sound." They hugged, before Artemis pushed him away, a chuckle on her lips as she said quietly;

"You better come back Percy."

 _When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

 _I may not be with you_

 _But you got to hold on_

She was fighting Typhon with the rest of the Olympians, and she couldn't be with Percy while he defended Olympus. She couldn't be with him while he fought Kronos. 'Just hold on Percy,' She thought. 'As soon as I'm done here I'll be right over there to help.'

 _They'll see in time, I know_

 _We'll show them together_

Artemis found him crouching over the body of Luke Castellan, the host of Kronos. "He was the real hero in the end." Percy said simply.

"No Percy," Artemis said to him, causing the demigod to look in her direction. "You have always been a real Hero." He smiled at the Goddess, making her heart flutter a bit.

"Thank you Artemis."

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Believe me you'll be in my heart_

 _I'll be there from this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

"I accept Immortality." He spoke with finality as he looked into the Yellow-Silver eyes of one Moon Goddess.

That Goddess looked back at him and had the widest smile that she possibly could on her face.

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

"Artemis!" The God exclaimed to the Goddess in front of him. They had spent 50 years together, and Percy was sure that he loved her, regardless of her past. He dropped to his knee and pulled out a ring.

"Will you-"

"Of course."

 _Always I'll be with you_

 _I'll be there for you always_

 _Always and always_

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Artemis looked up at her immortal Husband and gave him a smile, to which he returned with love in his eyes before leaning down and kissing the Maiden Goddess.

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _I'll be there_

 _Always_

Artemis looked over her shoulder at her husband in the bed beside her. "Promise that you'll be there for me again Percy."

"Always." He said to his wife before snuggling into her side.

 **Hey Everybody it's Remvis here, back at it again with the sick Pertemis Stories. Haven't read my other works yet? Check out my stories That Red String of Fate and A Year in a Day, and give them a review while you're at it. I'm kinda in the writing mood to be doing Pertemis songfics, and shoutout to the guest you reviewed for the first songfic song idea. I will say, it was a lot of fun to write this. If anybody else wants to request any songs, if I like them I'll try and make a Pertemis fanfic using them. Anyways, have a wonderful day to you all! Word count: 1152 without Author's Note.**

 **~Remvis**


End file.
